Naruto OC Profiles
by sketchfan
Summary: Profiles on some of my Naruto OCs,for the curious nature of those who wish to know....
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **Chino Benihebi (Last name meaning Crimson/Bloody Snake)

**Gender: **Male

**Birthday: ** May 31st

**Age:** 12-15 (depending on the series he's placed in, for example, 12 in Kanata Chronicles, 15 in Life of Magaki Uzumaki. This also affects age in timeskips.)

**Height: **4' 11" (record for shortest ninja^w^; Chino: UP YOURS!!!!-X )

**Clan/Family: **Jino (Father, Anbu squad member), Tessa (Mother, Jonin, healer), Kurobi (Uncle, Special Jonin and Taijutsu instructor), Nanao ( Grandmother, Special Jonin), Aramaki (Grandfather, Jonin, Academy instructor), Jun (Grandmother, Chunin, Academy instructor), Ginji(Uncle, Jonin, Medic, wife's name:Emi), Jotaro (Grandfather, Jonin, deceased (Killed in Action), 20 Little Sisters( all aged between 3 and 10, a set of quadruplets, twins, and 14 single born; noteworthy names; Aya & Maya(twins), Ty-Lee, Mai, Satsuki, Mina).

**Likes:** Chocolate, soda, fast food, his family, fighting strong opponents, hard work, relaxing, video games, manga, his grandfather's lucky coin(2 headed coin, one ide scarred)(has a habit of flipping it to calm himself down).

**Dislikes: **Arrogant people, jerks, traitors, prejudice and bigotry(getting looked down because of what abilities you have or lack and what clan you're from), people who look down on him and insult him because of his height, or lack thereof and those who insult and threaten his friends and family.

**Dream:** To prove all his doubters wrong and become a great ninja, despite his lack of height, through pure determination and sheer force of will.

**Qualities/Personality:** Strong Believer, loyal, fierce temper when provoked, but usually quiet, but vocal when he speaks his mind, insightful, friendly guy and great friend to those who know him. Shortness issues.

**Team-mates, Sensei: **Dokuro "Dok'" Kurosame, Nikia Zaraki(of Team 3).Sensei( depends on fic and setting/continuity of fic); Tokagero Benigumo, Obito Uchiha, Rock Lee(along with Kushina and Magaki)(Life of Magaki Uzumaki), Mikoto Uchiha, Genma Shiranui,Anko Mitarashi, hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto(or any other available existing Naruto Chars or Ocs).

**Jutsu:** Ninjutu; Suiton(water), Doton(earth),a few Fuuton(wind), substitution, water clone. Genjutsu; can break them, but no talent for them.

Taijutsu: Family style; Rokushiki (6 powers) a style that mixes and incorporates other fighting styles depending on the practitioner's skills, built around using 6 special skills ( and a hidden 7th skill), as well as variations of these 6 techniques. Similar to Akimichis, use of these skills involve the manipulation and control of one's own body mass and blood pressure, all of which is done through intense physical training. Benihebis also have another aspect of their style, similar to Inuzuka clan members; they can use the shikyaku (all 4s technique), which is activated by marking the tattoos all clan members have on their bodies with blood, similar to summoning jutsu. In their case, they take on traits resembling the family animal, the Komodo Dragon lizard. When activated, clan members take on a feral appearance; their eyes become lizard-like, their skin takes on a scaly quality, their teeth become fangs(the males mostly have shark like teeth), and they can shift between running on all fours and standing on 2 legs. Their speed and strength is also enhanced, as are their other senses. Chino's Rokushiki is based mainly around Muay Thai( Thai style kickboxing), Gouken (Lee and Gai's style), Tae Kwan Do, Savate and Pro-wrestling( 3 styles; Lucha(Mexican) ,American/Canadian and Japanese Strong Style).

Moves: Leaf Twisting Hurricane( Thanx to Kushina-chan,aka Kibaluverx22 for teaching him this), Leaf/Konoha Destroyer(flip piledriver),Stunner, jackhammer, Powerbomb, Nin-killer(Vertebreaker),K-Driver/Cradle Driver(another piledriver variation),Gore/Spear, Peregrine Falcon Drop, Spinning Piledriver, Tombstone, Cashflow, Life-cutter, the M-Bison, German Suplex, Dragon Suplex(most are all wrestling moves)

The Rokushiki skills he learns(variations included) as he progresses through the ranks are as follows;

Rokushiki techniques and variations he knows at Genin Rank;

Soru (Shave): A technique in which the user moves at very high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds. The principle of this move is kick off the ground at least 10 times in the blink of an eye, with leg strength explosive enough to seemingly cause one's body to disappear.

Variation: Soru "Tekkai Dama"(Shave: Iron Mass Ball):In this attack, Chino spins his body at great speeds towards his opponent using Soru, then uses Tekkai to harden his body.

Shigan( Finger Gun):A technique in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at very high speeds, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound (hence the name).A sharp point is added to this technique when Benihebis use the beast mimicry jutsu, enabling the use of their claws to fire the Shigan like an actual modern bullet.

Variations: Shigan "Ouren" (Finger Gun: Yellow Lotus):A rapid fire version of the normal Shigan.

Shigan Q: In this attack, Chino uses the blunt end of a bo-staff( style taught to him by his grandmother Nanao) or similar weapons in the same way a finger is normally used in Shigan. The name is a reference to a pool cue, which is held in the same manner that Chino wields his staff.

Jugon(Stern Beast):A very strong punch, which is done at the same speed as Shigan, making it even more powerful.

Jugon Ougi: "Fukuro Dataki"(Stern Beast Secret Attack: Owl Strike): A rapid-fire version of Jugon, in which Chino unleashes a flurry of punches at the enemy while using Soru to move around him, in order to strike from all directions.

Shinaru Shigan "Whip" ( Bending Finger Gun Whip):In this attack, Chino pulls back his arm as if to use a normal Shigan attack, then whips his arm out at the opponent at high speed, causing his arm to appear as if it is bending like a whip would, and hit's the enemy with his finger. The whip aspect of this variation results in the added effect of the target being thrown forcibly backwards.

Geppou(Moon Step/Bounce):A technique in which the user actually jumps off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. It can be used to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift aerial attacks. No variations, except for the Kamisori( a Soru variation) and a one legged version exist. While the technique itself affords several advantages both in and out of battle for the user, it has but one flaw; since its usage depends heavily on the user's legs, restraining or pinning down the lower body can greatly disrupt Geppou.

Kami-e(Paper Drawing): A technique in which the user makes their body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper.

Rankyaku (Storm Leg): A projectile technique in which the user kicks out at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp "air blade" that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body.

Variations: Rankyaku "Sen"(Line): This variation is cut in a straight line towards the opponent, instead of in a curve like with the normal version.

Rankyaku "Hakurai"(White Thunder): A much more powerful form of Rankyaku done by using both legs, which seems to cut the air in a larger area.

Rankyaku "Ran"(War):After using Geppou to launch himself into the air, Chino cuts the air multiple times through swift kicks with both legs. Each cut is smaller than a normal Rankyaku.

Rankyaku "Roudan"(Dragon Tooth): Chino uses an upward Rankyaku with both legs, creating a large cut similar in appearance to a dragon's fang.

Rankyaku "Shuriken"(Hand Hidden Blade): Chino fires multiple Rankyaku blades in the shape of shuriken.

Tekkai (Iron Mass):A technique in which the user hardens his or her muscles in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces such as Rasengan, Tsunade's super strength and Gai's Asakujaku. The strength of Tekkai can vary for users with different physical conditions, as a person with a higher level of muscular strength would be able to take stronger forces with his use of Tekkai. Furthermore despite the increased physical density that one gains when activating this move, one should remember that the user's body is still flesh and blood. Thus, its resistance to other solid attacks remains pretty much the same, making the user as vulnerable as ever to certains attacks. This includes the burning friction caused by Rasengan,the rotating solid chakra able to incinerate Tekkai, or the chakra-infused punches of Sakura and Tsunade. As such, even masters of Tekkai are far from invincible.

Variations:Tekkai Gou(Strength):Visually, this move differs from the ordinary Tekkai, in that the user visually tenses his body even further while standing still; the ordinary Tekkai can be activated seamlessly. This is the most powerful form of Tekkai.

Tekkai "Rin"(Wheel):Chino uses Tekkai and kicks one leg into the ground, and starts rotating his legs at a fast speed, causing his legs to simultaneously slam into the ground on a set path towards his opponent.

Tekkai "Sai"(Smash):After launching himself into the air using Geppou, Chino kicks towards the ground and hardens his fist with Tekkai, which he drives into the ground for massive area damage.

Chunin level Rokushiki variations(at this point, Chino gains his lizard tattoo for Komodo Shikyaku(All fours technique);

Kami-e "Slime": Instead of the body becoming limp like paper, it stretches and moves in ways slime or sludge would move in order to avoid attacks.

Rankyaku "Amane Dachi"(Circumference Sectioning):In this attack, Chino spins around quickly in a circle on one hand while performing Rankyaku to create a circle shaped Rankyaku which radiates outward. One of the most powerful Rankyaku variations, strong enough to cut through the outer walls of the tower in the Forest of Death.

Rankyaku "Kiri Shigure"(Giraffe/Cutting Autumn Rain):Since using Komodo Shikyaku lets Chino use his arms like legs, this means he has four legs, enabling him to launch Rankyaku from them. This technique is used when he kicks towards the ceiling or sky with all four of his limbs, wherein the mass of small Rankyaku cuts bounce back, falling like rain on the enemy. This attack is also done with having himself and a solid clone kick Rankyaku the same way with both their legs, or one each with himself and 3 clones.

Rankyaku "Renge"(Lotus Blossom):In this attack,Rankyaku is performed with both legs, causing multiple cuts on either side of the opponent. The cuts at first appear small, and then "blossom" into larger ones, perhaps explaining the name.

Chou Sokutei Tekkai Dama(Rapid Spinning iron Mass Ball): A variation of Soru:Tekkai Dama, which combines Chino's usual Tekkai Dama movements with Geppou to use it in midair.

Tekkai Kenpou(Iron Mass Fist Style):using this, Chino is now able to move while using Tekkai. It is also an entire fighting style with various techniques of its own;

Tekkai Kenpou "Ookami Hajiki"(Wolf Bullet):After hardening his hands with Tekkai, Chino punches his opponent.

Tekkai Kenpou "Rouga No Kamae"(Wolf-Fang Stance):Called Rouga for short, and one of Tekkai Kenpou's forms.

Tekkai Kenpou "Rouba No Kamae"(Wolf-Banana Stance):A form of Tekkai Kenpou in which Chino seems to combine Tekkai with Soru in order to move at extreme speeds.

Roukaru Area Network(Wolf-Hunt Area Network):While moving at high speed, Chino slashes at his oppenent with both hands. Because of his speed, it appears as if he was attacking with multiple hands.

Tekkai Kenpou "Don Pou Rou"(Important Wolf Step):A punch to the opponent's stomach.

Tekkai Kenpou "Maten Rou"(Devil-Heaven Wolf/Skyscraper):Chino flips onto his hands then kicks his opponent up into the air.

Juushigan(Ten Finger Guns):Used when using Komodo Shikyaku. In this attack Chino puts both his hands together performs Shigan with all ten of his clawed fingers at once, greatly damaging the opponent.

Gekkou Juushigan(Moonlight Ten Finger Guns):A combination of Juushigan and Geppou. After using Geppou to get himself into the air and subsequently avoid his foes attack, Chino finally uses it towards his airborne target in a vertical drop. The added momentum and the vulnerable target makes the following Juushigan more effective and harder to avoid.

Shigan "Madara"(Spots):Looks like Shigan Ouren, but is performed with both hands and in All-4s mode(when fingers are clawed),making for the ultimate Shigan barrage.

Tobu Shigan Bachi(Flying Finger Gun Plectrum):A projectile version of Shigan that fires sharp air bullets from the fingers, similar to Rankyaku. This technique is used when Chino enables his Komodo Shikyaku,which gives him claws.

Jounin Level Rokushiki technique variations(skills learned by Chino once he reaches Jounin level);

Rankyaku "Hyoubi"(Leopard Tail):Creates a Rankyaku in the shape of a swirl and is launched at the opponent like a razor blade.

Rankyaku "Gaichou"(Victorious Bird):Chino creates a large Rankyaku in the shape of a bird using his claws in his Komodo Shikyaku mode instead of his legs. This attack has a much wider range and is able to cleave steel, something not witnessed by the other Rankyaku variations. The cut also seems more focused, instead of flickering and jagged like a normal Rankyaku.

Rankyaku "Korou"(Lonely Wolf):In this attack, the Rankyaku-cut skips across the ground, bouncing in curves towards the opponent.

Rankyaku "Lupus Four"(4 Wolves or Group of Wolf-Stars):In this attack, Chino shoots 4 rankyaku cuts, each in the shape of a wolf, straight towards the opponent. Because of their strange shapes, these Rankyaku seem to explode rather than cut. Chino has honed this technique so he is able to initiate it correspondingly with Geppou.

Tobu Shigan "Mitsubachi"(Flying Finger Gun 3 Plectrum): Bachi fired 3 times.

Tobu Shigan "Hibachi"(Flying Finger Gun Fire Plectrum):Same as Tobu Shigan Bachi, except the projectile is on fire.

Kamisori(Razor):A combination of Geppou and Soru, where Chino uses Soru in a zigzag motion in mid-air, allowing extremely fast movements in mid-air.

Tekkai "Utsugi"(Empty Tree):This form of Tekkai is used entirely as a counter, where the purpose isn't to absorb damage from the attack, but to transfer the shock of the attack back to the attacker, which can lead to broken bones in a normal human body.

Tekkai "Gou-Utsugi"(Strong Empty Tree):Chino's own original variation, combines the Gou and Utsugi into one,making a strong tekkai that absorbs the impact and transfers the shock of an attack back at his opponent.

Juugon Ouren(Stern Beast Yellow Lotus):His 2nd original variation, a rapid-fire version of Juugon.

Rokougan(Six King Gun):Rokushiki's secret and ultimate attack, only those who have absolute mastery of the other 6 skills can have access to this 7th skill. The user places both his/her fists right in front of the target and laucnhes a devastating shockwave, which damages an opponent internally, causing massive internal injuries, much similar to Jyuuken strikes, only in this case on a more massive and quick-acting scale. There are 2 variations;

Rokushiki Ougi:Rokougan(6 Powers Ultimate Attack:6 King Gun):The normal attack, in which the fists have to be held at close range, strong enough opponents who can still stand can be caused to cough up blood and come close to death.

Sai Dai Rin: Rokougan(The Largest Ring:6 King Gun):Same as above, only with a larger attack radius. The move is so powerful that the shockwave it sends out can punch a hole in rock even after going through its intended target. Targets can also be held in place by Chino's bandages, similar to how Lee traps his opponents with his for Primary and Reverse Lotus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: **Dokuro "Dok'"Kurosame(Dok' as in Doc) (last name meaning Black Shark).

**Gender: **Male

**Birthday: ** October 31st (Halloween).

**Age:** 15

**Height:** 6' 0"(six feet tall)

**Clan/Family: **Kurosame;

**Likes:** His weapons collection, his puppets, making new puppets, ice cream, manga, video games

**Dislikes: **people dissing his art, and traitor (to their friends, family or their village).

**Dream:** To become famous as Leaf's first ever Puppetmaster ninja, and create puppet which can move and act by themselves.

**Qualities/Personality:** Courageous and Kind, Good judge of character, analytical, serious, quiet and stoic yet show emotion easily and quite well, humorous, fierce temper when provoked, especially when friends are threatened.

**Team-mates, Sensei: **Team 3; Chino Benihebi, Nikia Zaraki. Sensei(depending on what fic and its settings, either any OC or existing character); Rock Lee(along with Kushina-chan and Magaki Uzumaki), Obito Uchiha , Mikoto Uchiha, Genma Shiranui, Tokagero Benigumo, Anko Mitarashi, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, etc.

**Jutsu:** Ninjutsu: Doton(Earth style), Suiton(Water style), Shadow-walk (a jutsu in which he can sink into his own shadow and travel in it),Silent Homicide, Medical Jutsu( chakra scalpel, Dead Soul technique, Shousen(Mystical/Healing hand)),Camouflage concealment, Sanei Jashu(Striking Shadow snake)(regular and multiple)Summoning; Salamanders and Rashomon(done together with Chino),Haze Clone Technique, Puppetry(his main skill).

Genjutsu: Tree-binding Death, Enshrouding Darkness, Hidden Mist, Mist servant.

Taijutsu & Kenjutsu: utilises a unique taijutsu that combines kickboxing and snake and leopard style kung-fu, his style is a self-developed one which enables him to fight along side the puppets he controls. Dok' also often tends to assume an unusual stance in which he staggers and sways side to side,as if to appear he was drunk or tiring, before using a high speed move known as Sonido or echo movement, similar to Chino's Soru technique. Dok' also fights with a large array of weapons making him seem like a human armoury along side the hidden trick in all hi puppets, among his collection including; giant kunai and shuriken, windmill shuriken, manriki (throwing chains), zanbatou(giant swords like those wielded by Zabusa), retractable wrist blades and even sharpened playing cards. But Dok's main weapon and arsenal is his ever expanding and constantly modified and upgraded puppet, many of whom are a part of his own special sets or collections. His most frequently used;

Skull-face; One of his early models, a Gorilla-like Skeleton, it's most notable features being its namesake, and the massive piledriver arms (think like Big O's arms) which generate shockwaves.

Sasori-Hebi(Scorpion-Snake):A scorpion puppet with a tale built to look like a cobra, it's essentially a 2-in-1.

Viper: A massive snake puppet, with a skeletal face and spikes along the top and bottom of its cylindrical body(think like Renjis Bankai from Bleach).

The Reapers: A set of 10 puppets, each one designed to resemble the Grim Reaper, all wearing black cloaks, the more infamous models being the twins, who're designed to fight like the Mist Demon Brothers, even having the same chain gauntlets, one dressed like Ichigo in his bankai outfit from Bleach, and the Grim One himself, scythe included.

Deathscythe: Designed to resemble an angel, save for the mask which adorns her face, her mummy like appearance, and her nameake weapon(think Death/Dreadscythe from Yu-Gi-Oh)

Zodiac:A set of puppets built and modelled on the Western and Chinese Zodiacs. The more known and frequent; Gemini(the twins, one with Dosu's sound gauntlets, the other with claw gauntlets), Scorpio, Snake, Cancer, Bull, Dragon, Aries.

Taijutsu technique; Beni-Ame(Crimson Rain): using sonido, he uses his puppet and wrist blades, moving at extreme speeds to cut down his opponent and the are around name comes from the fact that strikes come fast and hard, and when dealt on multiple opponents, causes a rain of blood.

Other techniques; Kidou from Bleach. In Dok's family, they're a specially designed set of spiritual jutsu developed by his grandfather, techniques which use chakra's spiritual energies, and require no handsigns.

Kurohitsugi(Black Coffin) : This technique forms a box of black energy around a target, which is then pierced by dozens of energy "spears", lacerating the target from head to toe, it appearance and function reminiscent of a common magician's trick and torture devices used in the Spainish Inquisition.

6 Rods of Prison Light: Summons 6 thin but wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place.

Quintet of 1 Kan Iron Pillars: Summons 5 incredibly tall and thick pillars to pin a target to the ground. Useful against larger summoned creatures such as the summon bosses.

Character Themes;

Fight theme; "Feel a Fear" from Guilty Gear.

Normal theme; "Have You got Eyes in your head?" from Guilty Gear.

Chino's themes; "Praise" by Seven dust (fight theme), "Cosmic Castaway" by Electrasy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Name: **Nikia Zaraki

**Gender: **Female

**Birthday: ** May 5th

**Age:** 15

**Height: **6' 10" (6 foot 10 inches)( Konoha's tallest resident ninja)

**Clan/Family: **Zaraki; Kasumi(mother, chunin), Keiji(father, jonin), Mihoshi(aunt, special jonin), Kenta(uncle, special jonin), Ayane(aunt, Anbu), several younger and older cousins.

**Likes:** Cute things(plushies, kittens, puppies, etc), music, tranquillity and serenity, capoeira, anime, manga, sweets, cola, Anko Mitarashi(crush).

**Dislikes: **Arrogance, rude people, perverts, bigot, prejudice, traitors, hypocrites.

**Dream:** To become a successful ninja and meet the girl of her dreams(one with the combined grace and beauty of Anko, Tsunade and Hinata.)

**Qualities/Personality:** Leader, calm, quiet, serious, playful, friendly, romantic matchmaker, peacekeeper, strong silent type, spaces out and daydreams, kind, fierce temper when provoked, especially in regards to her extreme height.

**Team-mates, Sensei: **Team 3; Chino Benihebi, Dokuro "Dok'" Kurosame. Sensei (depending on what fic and its settings, either any OC or existing character); Rock Lee(along with Kushina-chan and Magaki Uzumaki), Obito Uchiha , Mikoto Uchiha, Genma Shiranui, Tokagero Benigumo, Anko Mitarashi, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, etc.

**Jutsu:** Ninjutsu: Suiton(Water style), Doton(Earth style), Raiton(Lightening style), Ice style(from Naruto movie 1), Silent Homicide, Striking Shadow Snake(regular and multi). Hyorinmaru(Ice Ring)(Bleach's Toushiro Hitsugaya's zanpakuto): Developed by Nikia, this technique uses her affinity for water, as she gathers it from the moisture in the air,the flowing and swift movements generated from using her tai-chi and capoeira movements, and as she lashes out kicks, launches a flow of ice shaped like an Chinese dragon, which flies at the opponent and feezes anything it touches. Unlike her ice-style jutsu, this technique doesn't need already available ice and snow, but rather works best in the sort of terrain as well as very cold and wet areas The way in which Nikia uses this technique is similar to Chino's Rankyaku.

Black Dragon Blizzard(regular and double): another ice style jutsu, these 2 can be used when there's either ice and snow available or in a very cold and wet area as well, however the latter condition requires 3 times more chakra.

Genjutsu:No talent for casting them, but can sense and break them.

Kenjutsu: Usual ninja weapons, but has manriki(throwing chains).

Taijutsu: A mixed style built around her main style, Capoeira, a sort hybrid art that combines fighting with dancing. The style is built around acrobatic play, feints, and extensive use of groundwork including sweeps, kicks and head butts, as well as elbow strikes, slaps, punches and body throws. It has a variety of techniques that make use of the hands, legs, feet, arms and head, and its emphasis is normally on kicking, though kicks are among the offensive movements along with punches and takedowns. Because of the many techniques' appearances, they're often mistaken for dancing or acrobatic maneuvers. However, while capoeira has some quite impressive acrobatic signature moves, many of the basic techniques of the style are similar to those found in other martial arts.

Nikia's capoeira combines many other styles, such as tae kwan do, muay thai, savate and many others, and her stance shifts from capoeira's main stance, the ginga, in which she seems like she's dancing, to relaxed stances in which she seems to not use her upper body, often crossing her arms together across her chest or placing them in her pockets, only putting them in action for submission holds, grapples and takedowns, or strikes with the elbows and punches or when they're required for maneuvers like handstands. Nikia's skill with capoeira shows her phenomenal speed, agility and flexibility, unusual in one of her height and build, using it together with the natural reach and strength found in one expected of her size. Some have dubbed her style of capoeira the Red Dragons dance, as her movements, which are quick and brutal, yet often flow like water, are often lethal in their precision, as if twisting and turning like an Asian style dragon in the sky, ready to eliminate the enemy, their blood falling from the sky like rain. Nikia's Capoeira style boasts a wide array of kicks coupled with superb acrobatic skill to make for a versatile fighting technique which weaves continuous and powerful attacks.

Rai no Mai(Dance of Lightening):Similar to Sasuke's Chidori Current, Nikia, using her affinity for lightening, covers and charges her body with electricity, which flows to and outside her body, giving her strikes, especially her kicks an extreme edge, as the blows will cause shocks to an opponent, to the point their nervous system becomes immobilised.

Diable no Mai(Dance of the Devil):using air friction, Nikia sets her legs on fire, adding extreme heat to the impact of her attacks. This is done so by spinning rapidly to heat up the legs so much they turn red, and sets the opponent on fire when they strike.

Nikia's use of capoeira and her movements in general are the result of her habit of spacing or zoning out. Often times, this habit is her 6th sense, which gives her an awareness of her surroundings, and provides aid to her other senses. This awareness and sensitivity greatly affects her reactions, causing her to move, attack and defend on instinct, pure basic instinct. She never thinks her moves, she just does them; when she'll throw a punch, she just does it, no forethought. Her instincts offer her numerous actions to choose from, often making her take what they tell her is the best course of action; she could either dodge left or right, use substitution, etc. This natural instinct makes her an Uchiha's worst nightmare, as since Sharingan is based on reading the opponent's moves, there's no way to decipher how to counter and act, as all the fore-images they see will be the hundreds of maneuvers she could pull off, nor does she stay still long enough to look them in the eyes, often flwoing around and feinting with her acrobatics, leaving her hard to read on where and when she might strike.

Shunpo(Flash Step): Like Dok's Sonido and Chino's Soru, a movement technique that allows it's users to move faster than the eye can follow. Nikia often uses this hand in hand with her taijutsu, making her even more unpredictable.

Ryu Rendan(Dragons' Barrage): Like Sasuke's Lion's Barrage, only once again using her Capoeira, this move is like an aerial dance, if it involved punches and kicks.

Ryu-Mon Rendan(Dragons' Gate Barrage):A more brutal version of the above attack, which finishes with a piledriver technique like Peregrine Falcon Drop, and if the target still lives, will receive a vicious elbow strike over the Xiphoid Process( the portion of the ribcage over the heart, which when broken, impales it).

Negative Drain: A devastating attack in which Nikia grabs her opponent in a hurricanrana and does it over several times, finishing with an aerial piledriver.

Withering Chaos: Same as above, only Nikia does a power bomb over and over, finishing with a jumping version, slamming the opponent into the ground hard. This attack and the 2 above often end with a balzing pillar of chakra with an ethereal skull in its centre, a dragon's skull in the case of the Ryu-Mon Rendan.

Character Theme Music: Normal; "Overkooled" by Skankfunk, Fight;"Diva's Opera" by Diva Plavalaguna, "Suffocate" by Sevendust.


End file.
